spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Junior
'''Total Drama Junior '''is the first episode of season 2 of The Amazing World of Squidward. In this episode, Junior finds himself in a reality show island when Squidward pushes him out of an helicopter he stole. Characters * Squidward Jr. * Squidward * Squilvia * Bert Perkins * Team Crabgrass * Team Wumbo * Loch Ness Monster Jr. Story *Squidward is flying in an helicopter, with Junior next to him* Squidward:Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee............. Junior:DAD WHY DID YOU FORCE ME TO FLY IN THIS STOLEN HELICOPTER?! Squidward:Crybaby! *pushes him out of the helicopter* Maybe i shouldn’t have done that.................eh, who cares. Junior:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *falls into a tree* Bert Perkins:*shakes the tree, making Junior fall* Well well, a kid! And a lucky one too, cause he will be in the most intense reality show of all! Reality Pain! In Name Island! Junior:What? Bert Perkins:What’s your name? Junior:Squidward Tentacles Jr., but- Bert Perkins:Wasn’t your father on America’s Most Wanted? Junior:Yeah, but i want to go home! Bert Perkins:So you like your father? Junior:No! When i grow up, i-*Bert closes his mouth* Bert (i won’t write Perkins now cause i don’t want to):No one cares. Anyways, i’m your host, Bert Perkins. Da host with da most. Junior:Perkins? Like Perch Perkins? Bert:YES I’M HIS LITTLE BROTHER BUT WE AREN’T TALKING ABOUT HIM NOW OK?! Good. You’ll be part of Team Crabgrass since a girl just died doing the lava bucket challenge. That’s what she gets for referencing outdated trends. You’ll be against Team Wumbo. Just sign these contracts. *throws some contracts in his face* *bubble transition* Bert:Ok, now everybody sleep! And remember, the first challenge will be tomorrow! Sleep well, knowing this show is really dangerous and you all are probably going to die. French Narrator:The next morning……. Junior:*wakes up* Hey, what’s up gu-WHAT?! IS THIS..........AN ISLAND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN?! EVERYONE WAKE UP! Everyone:*wakes up* Male Teammate:Hey there’s an X! *digs* There’s a piece of paper, it says:”Hey there! The challenge for today is to get back to the island without a map! Good luck with that! Team Wumbo is in another island”. DAMN FOOL! Female Teammate:IDIOT! Junior:No one here knows how to build a boat, right? Everyone:No. Junior:*sigh* *Junior confessional* Junior:Well, we’re dead. I don’t blame them though, i don’t know how to build a boat either. *Male Teammate confessional* Male Teammate:Oh, it looks like he’s being a know-it-all now! That sigh was surely insulting us! *end of confessional* Male Teammate:Then why don’t you build a boat, huh? Junior:Cause i don’t know how to? Male Teammate:Stupid kid. Hypocrite. Junior:Why? Male Teammate 2:WE’RE GONNA DIE! Female Teammate 2:Calm down! I’m sure Team Wumbo’s doing way worse! *cuts to Team Wumbo* Team Wumbo Female:We don’t need a boat! I have another plan! Team Wumbo Female 2:Killing ourselves? Team Wumbo Female:No! Look at this:Loch Ness Monster Jr.! Loch Ness Monster Jr.:Who called? Team Wumbo Female:Me! Remember me? Loch Ness Monster Jr:Emh.......of course! Loch Ness Monster Jr.’s mind:Who’s this girl? Team Wumbo Male:I think i understand the situation:You see, humans fear Loch Ness Monster, who’s here under the sea. We have Loch Ness Monster Jr. who lives in a sea under the sea! Team Wumbo Male 2:Who the heck cares! We have a monster instead of a boat! This is awesome! *Team Wumbo Male confessional* Team Wumbo Male:Looks like no one here appreciates my knowledge. *end of confessional* Team Wumbo Female:Can you take us to Name Island? Loch Ness Monster Jr.:What do you have to offer? And no, i don’t take friendship as an answer. Team Wumbo Male 3:Darn it. Team Wumbo Female:I don’t know........bananas? Apples? Chocolate milk? Loch Ness Monster Jr.:CHOCOLATE MILK?! HOP IN! *cuts to Team Crabgrass* Female Teammate 3:We’ve got to use the power of friendship! Male Teammate 3:HOW ABOUT YOU USE THE POWER OF MORTALITY TO DIE?! *laugh track plays in the background* I’m so funny. Male Teammate 4:Everyone chill! Dying won’t be so bad. Female Teammate 4:IT WILL BE NOW BECAUSE I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY PUNCHES! Male Teammate 4:Why? Female Teammate 4:Because children are watching this! You’re teaching them to kill themselves! YOU MONSTER! Male Teammate 4:You’re overreacting. Female Teammate 4:I AM NOT! Junior:Yes you are. Female Teammate 4:SHUT UP KID! I’M JUST THINKING ABOUT THE CHILDREN! The poor, poor, children……..*sobs* *Female Teammate 4 confessional* Female Teammate 4:OH WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE THINK OF THE CHILDREN? *end of confessional* *cuts to Name Island* Bert:Wait, is that Team Wumbo? Team Wumbo Female:WE’RE HERE! Bert:Wow, that was….fast. I guess you win then. Let’s still wait for Team Crabgrass though, i want to see their faces when they find out they lost! *bubble transition to Team Crabgrass* Junior:Ok guys, we seriously have to figure out a way to get to Name Island Male Teammate 5:There aren’t many options left. Female Teammate 5:Unless you want to swim. Junior:Then let’s think calmly. French Narrator:That night.......... Junior:Ugh.........we’re gonna die......... Bert:*comes to the island Team Crabgrass is stuck in with a boat* Ok, i’m tired of waiting for you! Team Wumbo arrived in 10 minutes, you people are still here at night! Come in, the elimination ceremony is waiting! *bubble transition, Male Teammate confessional* Male Teammate:I convinced almost everyone to vote for Junior! I hate know-it-alls! *Junior confessional* Junior:I’m gonna vote for myself, i don’t want to be here. *end of confessional* Bert:So, everyone of you will receive a sack of potatoes, tonight, except one. The one person who doesn’t receive a sack of potatoes, will be eliminated and can never come back. Unless i want them to. Also, Junior, you’re gonna find out just now the names of your teammates, and they’re pretty weird names.So:1 vote for Female Teammate 3, 1 vote for Male Teammate 3. 1 vote for Male Teammate 4, 1 vote for Female Teammate 4. And 7 votes for………Junior. Junior:Woo-hoo! Bert:Yeah, Junior, woo-hoo. Unfortunately, there’s something you shouldn’t woo-hoo about……. Junior:Which is? Bert:To get out of this Island, you’ll have to go to a tunnel full of raw chum. And you got to eat it all. And then you will arrive in a place and walk till you find your home. Junior:WHAAAAAA- Bert:*throws him in the tunnel and puts a rock in front of it so he won’t escape* The rest of you are all safe, for tonight. See you in Tota-i mean……REALITY PAIN! I think my voice cracked…..can we do it again? *bubble transition* Junior:*opens the door of his house, fat, and falls to the ground* Ugh……. Squilvia:There you are! Tomorrow there’s a school test and you’ve got to get an A so i can post it on social media and get likes! Junior:Ugh…… Category:The Amazing World of Squidward Category:The Amazing World of Squidward Season 2 Category:The Amazing World of Squidward episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Category:2019 Transcripts Category:CartoonGuy277